The Grey Ribbon
by elusivemuse
Summary: Rewrite of "The Captain's Girl". Forced to travel to Singapore by her sister on a search to find a husband daydreamer Victoria DeLioncourt not only found the adventure that she had always looked for, but a Captain brave enough to follow her. Englehorn/Oc
1. Chapter 1

The Grey Ribbon

By Pup-of-Power

_This is a rewrite to "The Captain's Girl" I've changed Isabella's name to Victoria as Isabella is a little too conceited for the character as well as the fact that Isabella has no Italian history behind her. So I hope you enjoy the story and drop me a line to tell me what you think. _

It was 1933, the year of the Great Depression. Its venomous claws reached across the world, tearing countries apart in its ferociousness. Cities were reduced to a state of grunge that competed against ancient villages. New York, however, was a city filled with contradictions. On one hand, the slums crept throughout the flashy metropolis, slinking through Central Park and towards the central business district. Yet on the other, The largest building, the Empire State Building, was well on its way to completion, having offered a large amount of men a chance of employment and the blue bloods of society and those who sought their fortunes in the suffering of others, partied and flitted to one performance to another showing off their riches in large diamonds and sparkling jewels.

One of the families was the DeLioncourt Heirs. Although their father had passed away, his children offered a class to the American society that hadn't been seen since the royal British family had visited. Tyler DeLioncourt was an oil and shipping mogul, taking his father's business to the skies. He supported his sisters financially as they flitted from circle to circle promoting their family company to the wives and daughters of potential clients. The eldest daughter, Elizabeth, lived and adored the life of a socialite, securing a very well of fiancé. Tyler's youngest sister, Victoria, was a dreamer, more interested in adventure and romance to ever take being a socialite seriously.

Concerned over Victoria's idealism, Elizabeth convinced her brother that it would be advantageous to find their little sister a husband somewhere abroad. Through all of her and her fiancé's contacts, she decided that going to Singapore and finding Victoria a husband there would be beneficial for their family business. However, Victoria was less than impressed with their decision.

**

Victoria hopped out of the cab, smiling tightly at the man as she paid him the fare. Unfortunately for her, she was unable to be dropped off at the pier that she needed to be at. Smoothing her hands down her dove grey double breasted suit she looked around the grungy port, spotting the dirty sign pointing her where to go. Two teal suitcases thumped down beside her, followed by a hat bag and a carpet bag. Victoria stared helplessly as the man got back into the cab nonchalantly and drove off.

_Okay, this is fine, I'm a modern day woman, I can carry my own luggage down to the ship in, _Victoria checked her watch before gasping, _five minutes! _Picking up her luggage, she raced down the little alleyway, ignoring the homeless and ruffian sailors that leered at her. At the other side her sister waited impatiently in a royal blue matching style skirt suit.

"Victoria, hurry up! The ship isn't going to wait for us before leaving!" Elizabeth glared at her.

"I'm coming," Victoria huffed, her palms sweaty on the handles. Her older sister huffed and stalked forward, grabbing two bags and started to hurry them over to one of the planks. The ship in front of them was a sad looking vessel. Dirty, rusty and dubious came to mind as her ocean blue eyes drifted slowly over it.

Elizabeth marched them over to the group of men standing around one of the loading planks. "Captain Englehorn, I presume?" Victoria watched as she walked straight up to the one wearing the stained once white Captain's hat. Walking slowly over to them, she took in the captain with an interested eye. The man's untidy dress didn't take away from his impressive muscular physique, piercing blue eyes. His dirty blonde hair and two day stubble unsuccessfully tried to hide the chiselled jaw and sculpted face.

"Captain, this is my younger sister, Victoria, and I apologise for her tardiness." The Captain took her in from the grey ribbon holding her chestnut hair in an elaborate twist, the matching grey skirt suit and the tight heels that encased her feet. A light flush rose up on her pale creamy cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss DeLioncourt." He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Victoria's cheeks grew redder.

"The pleasure's all mine, Captain Englehorn."

"Englehorn, cast off, set sail, or whatever it is you do, we gotta leave," a loud obnoxious voice floated over them. Anger flashed through his pale cold eyes and he smiled at her apologetically before he turned to the fat man behind him.

"I cannot do that, Mr Denham, we are waiting on the manifest."

The brown beady eyes looked at him unable to comprehend. "English please."

"Paperwork, Mr Denham, paperwork." The Captain leaned back as the slimy man moved in close.

"I'll give you another thousand to leave right now."

The Captain leaned in, his eyes filled with menace. "You haven't given me the first thousand yet. In fact, only the DeLioncourt family are the only passengers that have actually _paid_ me." Victoria's eyes widened at the threatening hiss of his voice. She had never met someone so dangerous and commanding. Biting her lip, she tried hard to quell her blooming interest from blossoming further.

"How about my sister and I go on board, hnm?" Elizabeth cut in expertly. The tension was so thick as the two men stared each other down for another moment. The Captain shifted slightly, turning his body so that he faced the two sisters but still not turning his back on the man who seemed somewhat a threat.

"I'll have Jimmy show you on board while I deal with him." He hauled a teen from one of the loading parties and told him his orders. "Jimmy show the Elder Miss DeLioncourt to the state room and Miss Victoria to the Captain's quarters." His eyes warmed as they turned to the youngest sister. "Forgive me for placing you in my quarters, but we are unfortunately short of rooms. I will of course sleep elsewhere."

"I do not wish to be an inconvenience to you, Captain," Victoria protested quietly.

"I refuse to have you share or sleep in an enclosure, it goes against my code, Miss Victoria, I assure you that it is no inconvenience." She bit her lip and looked at Elizabeth for confirmation. A sharp nod was what she received in return.

"Well, if you're sure," she replied, not wanting to cause waves.

"I assure you, it is no indisposition."

**

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Did anyone see Valkyrie? It was the worst film I have ever seen. The only remotely decent part about it was our handsome Captain Englehorn all snazzy in a military uniform. Anyway, on with the story.

She walked into the small room, her eyes taking in the stained beige windows and the few jewel toned shirts lying on the bed. On the dresser sat two pictures, one of a young blond boy smiling in front of two stern parents and the other of the Captain in full military regalia. Touching the picture lightly with her fingers, she gave a soft smile. He made an impressive picture and she began to understand the background of the mysterious man. She didn't even care that he had fought on the invading side of the Great War. He was a man, a warrior, but a man none the less.

A knock sounded at her door. Moving over towards it, it opened to reveal the Captain, himself. Blushing, she ducked her head and shifted out of the way. But in doing so, she missed the appreciative gleam in his eye as he took in her, standing in his room like the regal lady she portrayed herself to be. Oh, he had no doubts that it was truly what she had been brought up to be; the only thing was the he could easily see her on a ship, her dark hair loose in the wind and a joyous smile blossoming on her face as she turned towards danger and adventure head on.

Clearing his throat, Erick walked over to the bed and picked up the few shirts on the bed before turning back to the dresser. He stared at the army photo for a little while, his eyes dark with brooding memories.

"Forgive me for not being entirely out of here, Miss Victoria." he mentioned casually, taking in her awkward stance by the door.

"Its no problem at all, Captain. After all this is your home, if I'm not mistaken. A man has a right to be how he likes in his own home." He smiled without humor for a brief moment. "Is your wife on board?" She fished lightly. Even if he had a partner, she would still look at him. Even standing in the room, he made is smaller by his muscular appearance and impressive physique.

"I have no partner, Ma'am. Just my crew and my ship, nothing more," he replied somewhat bitterly. Victoria stared at him for a brief moment, glad that he had no partner but seemed jaded about having his freedom to sail wherever he liked.

"In my opinion, Captain, you have more than some of the richest men in New York. You have the freedom to go anywhere you like and follow your whims, not being told what to do by others all the time." His eyes warmed with her kindness and outlook. Nodding his head and not saying another word, he picked up the photos and left her alone in the room, the door wide open. Sighing, she closed the door and moved to the suitcase by another door. Turning the handle, she discovered a small cupboard with just enough room to hold her clothes. Opening her suitcase, she began to unload her dresses and skirts. Her sister went a little overboard with the packing and she had a huge amount of clothes that Victoria knew that she would never have the chance to wear. Thankfully she had packed another suitcase with her own choice of clothes. A choice she knew her sister and brother would never truly approve of.

It was a good time to unpack, not to mention it kept her away from her sister and her incessant scheming. She liked not having to think about all of her duties as an heiress. A husband was the last thing that Victoria wanted. The world was out there, waiting to be explored. She didn't want to discover things that hadn't been discovered yet. But instead experience the treasures and new sights that her own family refused to show her. And this was the reason why she accepted to come on the ship. There was no way that she was going to accept any man that she did not love or care about. Especially a man that lived in a completely different country.

Another knock sounded at her door, but before she could get to it, the door opened, revealing a large intimidating black man and a wiry young man, not much younger than herself. The large man had his huge beefy hand gripped on the other boy's shoulder in an iron grip. Victoria took in his serious countance before indicating for them to come in.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" she asked curiously.

"Excuse me, Miss Victoria, but Jimmy here has something to return to you," The large man replied, his deep voice booming throughout the room. The blonde boy glared at the man under his hat before looking back at Victoria. Then his blue his eyes turned remorseful before he grabbed out a book from his back pocket. She immediately recognized her Huckleberry Finn novel. Immediately her face broke out into a smile. Holding in out in front of him, Jimmy stared at her in confusion.

"Its one of my favorite novels, Jimmy," Victoria replied before pushing the novel back towards him. "I think you'll enjoy it. I just love reading about adventure books." His face slowly transformed into a friendly smile.

"I'll agree with you there, miss. I saw this at a library once and always wanted to read it."

Victoria paused for a moment. "The proper way to circulate books is not to lend them out; you'll never get it back. But I have to admit, its time that I parted with good old Huck. You keep that book and pass it along to someone else when you think you've finished with it."

"I can't accept that, Miss, you don't know me." Jimmy protested lightly.

"So? You obviously really wanted to read the book. I have no problem with letting you." The black man stood behind him, letting them talk it out.

"I promise to give it back, Miss," he said eagerly.

"That's not necessary, but if it makes you feel a little better, then I have no problem with it." Giving them both a smile, she watched as they walked out of the door. Closing it behind them, she turned back and continued to unpack.

That's the end of another chapter, don't worry, it will get better shortly, and longer too! This is just a small filler. Loves!

Pups


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three,

"The DeLioncourt sisters are really pretty, aren't they Mister Hayes?" Jimmy asked, checking over maps and jotting down some notations on a piece of paper beside him. Hayes stood next to him, watching over the young teen as his lesson progressed.

"All women are, its the personality that men need to keep an eye on. For example, Miss DeLioncourt herself is a cold woman, only focused on bringing the best social standing to her family as possible, then you get women like Miss Victoria, who are kind hearted and more interested in making friends than they are in themselves."

"I do like Miss Victoria, the book she gave me is really interesting."

"She is a fine woman, Jimmy," The Captain said as he walked into the cabin with a handful of belongings. He dumped his things on the hard bunk and looked through Jimmy's notes. "You need to fix this notation, you're off a few degrees."

"Thank you, Captain." he fixed his mistakes and let Mr Hayes look it over. "So am I done for the day?"

"Yeah, on with you, boy. Go see if any of our guests need anything." Jimmy nodded and scampered off to the depths of the Venture. Erick Englehorn once again looked over Jimmy's work, noting casually the teen's dedicated attention to detail. "The boy is good, Sir," Hayes remarked casually walking through the open doorway to the wheel. He grinned a little, stunned that the captain would actually give up his room for a guest. Usually he made people sleep in the enclosures.

"He's a fine sailor. With more experience and a few more years down the track, he has the possibility of becoming a good captain." Erick mentioned absently, his eyes firmly on his maps. His head popped up for a moment. "Mr Hayes?"

"Yes sir?"

"If Miss Victoria should wish to tour the ship, or ask for anything, please make sure her whims are satisfied."

"Any particular reason for the special treatment?" Hayes grinned, staring out to sea.

"She isn't a nuisance like the rest of the passengers," he grabbed a ruler and drew a line across open sea. "She seems interested in ship life."

"I overheard her sister talking to Mister Baxter earlier." The Captain's head rose with interest. "Apparently Miss DeLioncourt and her brother have decided that Miss Victoria needs a husband. So they're off to Singapore to find someone that can benefit their family."

Erick swallowed thickly. From his impression of Miss Victoria, she didn't seem to be cut of the same cloth as her family. She didn't seem the type to be bought by expensive jewels and and pretty dresses. At least he hoped that was the case. She was expressive and open from what he could tell and had a keen sense of adventure. The life of an obedient and submissive wife would extinguish the pure life and essence that sparkled so readily in her eyes. His gut clenched with hopeless anger. No one so vibrant with life deserved such an existence.

"What a waste." he said to himself before turning back to the maps.

**

Victoria made her way to the bow of the ship. Day was ending, giving the darkening blue skies vibrant colors. Reds, oranges, pinks and purples danced across the sky is a dazzling circus. The plays of cloud and light gave the ship romance and mystery. Dressed in a pair of tight tan pants, brown boots and a blue jewel toned shirt, Victoria walked to the railing and leaned on it, her long hair unbound and flowing free in the breeze. She had managed to avoid her sister for most of the day, due to Elizabeth's sea sickness. For the brief time that she did spend with her, all Victoria had to listen to was her complaining about Victoria having special treatment by getting the Captain's cabin while Elizabeth herself was stuck in a sub par smelling stateroom that barely deserved the name.

"I must commend you on your attire, Miss Victoria," a voice said somewhat admiring behind her. Turing slowly she saw the Captain, himself. Giving him a wistful smile, she turned back to the view her belly fluttering as he joined her. "This is why I love the sea, Ma'am."

She arched her back, stretching in delight. "Mmn, its like a fairy tale ending, so magical and deceiving at the same time." he looked at her, his blue eyes amused and curious at the same time.

"And why do you say that?" she pointed to one point of the horizon.

"Do you see there?" she asked. He followed the line of her arm, the delicate soft skin poking out from her rolled sleeve, her long tapered fingers to the edge of the horizon, barely lit by the now sunken sun.

"Miss Victoria?" she sighed with a little impatience before grabbing his and and using it to point at the direction that she was trying to indicate. His eyes widened when he saw the beginnings of clouds.

"Do you see it now, Captain?" he nodded. "That right there is a huge storm brewing, although, if we continue going the same direction as we are now, we'll just miss it, catching the tips of it."

"You have good eyes, Miss Victoria." she blushed and ducked her head.

"My family owns a shipping company. My father bought a German one going under and rebuilt it to an international company. I've always been enchanted by the sea and its tantalizing adventure. Most of the captain's I've met have always humored me and taught me a few things so I wasn't always in mischief."

Erick gave her a tender smile. "Well, Miss Victoria, you are more than welcome to visit the Wheel house any time you wish to put those lessons into practice." he said softly, his eyes gentle and probing.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that sometime, Captain Englehorn," Victoria blushed and smiled. In the distance, Elizabeth was heard calling her name. Turning her head towards her older sister, she bit her lip in disappointment. "i had best leave, Captain," she said quietly. Her own stormy eyes met his in a disappointed glance. "Perhaps I'll visit soon so we can continue our conversation?"

he nodded and smiled. "i would like that very much, Miss Victoria." she gave him one in return and moved off the railing. Lifting her hand she waved good bye and walked to her sister, turning back a few times to give him a sad smile.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The Captain leaned against the railing along the bridge, cigarette smoke trailing behind him as he exhaled into the breeze. The stars twinkled happily above him, only occasionally disappearing as a wisp of cloud blocked their cheerful light. Below him was the sounds of raucous and tinkling laughter as his passengers enjoyed a game of bridge in the open, the lights of the ship more than content to illuminate their game. Denham and Baxter's voice floated up to him, bringing his irritation back to him.

Earlier in that night, the director had come up to the wheel house, looking over his maps and calculations and asking horribly disguised questions to his men. Hayes, taking the initiative, had called Erick up from the engine room and discretely left so that he could kick out the rodent. Denham had complained long and loud about his supposed miss treatment, causing a lot of the passengers and men to creep closer to listen to the drama.

A few hours later, Miss Victoria had stopped by the Wheel house, watching him stress over the maps. There had been the fear that the seedy man had tampered with his charts and he was desperate to find anything that had even the remotest chance of looking changed. Her hair had been bound, a light grey ribbon tied to the end of her braid. Yet still, tendrils tickled her face. Grinning a little, he pulled off his had and dropped it on her head. They spent the afternoon looking over the charts and decided that nothing had been tampered with. He was saddened when Jimmy had come up, saying that Miss DeLioncourt had been searching for her younger sister and she had to leave. The rest of the evening had been uneventful and dull.

"Evening, Captain," a feminine voice said from behind him. He turned to see Miss Victoria behind him.

"Please, call me Erick," he said quietly, shifting a little so she could join him at the rail.

"Only if you call me Victoria, I hate the "Miss"." She smiled at him brightly before turning her attention out to sea. Taking a deep breath, she took in the sea air.

"As you wish it, Victoria." To be perfectly honest, Erick liked saying her name; it made her approachable and appealing. He inhaled from his cigarette.

"Lovely night," Victoria said peaceful.

"It is," he agreed lightly, unsure of what her purpose was.

"We're not going to Singapore straight away, are we?" her voice was devoid of emotion and he couldn't sense how she felt about the situation.

"No, not yet at least," he said finally, leaning his hip against the railing to watch her.

"I'm not too cut up about it." She grinned ruefully. "My sister, however, is demanding I act more of a lady, though, wear dresses and have my hair coiffed to her approval." He looked at her, taking in her pants and shirt.

"A skirt isn't practical, not out here." She turned to him, giving him a bright smile.

"That's what I told her." Her face dimmed a little. "Doesn't change the fact that this morning she was at my door to help me get ready for the day. I was already at breakfast when Jimmy told me that she was there pounding, looking like she was going to curse blue and black." He stared at her some more, not knowing what to say. What did she want him to say? "But anyway, what I'll do is get up earlier than her. It's not like it's hard, she sleeps in until ten in the morning." Victoria seemed satisfied with her decision. They stood there for a while, in silence, staring out at the gentle waves of the everlasting sea. No words seemed necessary between them.

"How…are you sleeping in my cabin?" He asked hesitantly, trying to start a conversation. It felt like he was a fish out of water. The life of a live animal capture Captain didn't exactly lend itself to small talk and socialising. Usually it meant ducking down and not drawing attention to one's self while committing less than legal acts. Victoria obviously never experienced that lifestyle. It wasn't something a lady of standing experienced.

"More than good, Captain," she replied happily, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Erick," he corrected, happy to see her smile once more. "You once mentioned that your Father bought a German shipping company, may I ask if he visited Germany or was approached?"

"We used to live there," She answered promptly. "Only for a few years, of course, I was about seven when we moved away from Egypt to visit Germany for a year. After buying the company, My Father thought that there was more money to be made in America than there was a few years after the end of the Great War." He mentioned something in his native tongue. She laughed and touched the hat still perched on her head. "Well, I'd say it was once white, but years on the sea have given it an matured colour." He chuckled lowly, the see breeze ruffling his dirty blonde hair.

"Captain!" Hayes called from inside the Wheel House. Erick's head whipped around to the voice before turning back to his night time guest. "You'll have to excuse me, Victoria, the ship needs her captain."

"I wouldn't dream to keep her waiting," she murmured, stepping aside to give him room to leave. He looked at her for a moment, blue eyes soft and caressing. "I'll go and watch my sister try and flirt with Bruce Baxter," she continued somewhat breathless. His hand moved up to her cheek and the long stained fingers stroked her cheek lightly.

"Perhaps, Miss Victoria, you would like a lesson on steering a ship on the open sea tomorrow?" The Captain offered softly. Smiling, Victoria nodded her head before walking towards the ladder to climb down to the rest of the ship.

"Have a good night, Captain. I hope there is nothing wrong with the Venture. She's a good ship."

"Pleasant dreams, Victoria. And don't worry about her, she'll keep you safe."


	5. Chapter 5

_I forgot to put this up for a few chapters, I do not own King Kong, or even Englehorn…I wish I owned the plushy, cause then I could claim something other than this is my mind's way of how the story should be. Anyway, I would adore hearing anything that you guys would love to tell me._

_Pups!_

5.

Victoria sat in the dinning area, a book on one hand and a plate of cut fruit at her elbow. The Captain was busy with troubles in the engine room and Jimmy was in the crow's nest. She didn't feel comfortable going up into the Wheel house without either of them, so she decided a nice quiet morning with her book would be a good idea. Her sister was watching the movie being made and the only other company that she had was the cook, Lumpy, who occasionally started up a conversation with her, more often than not, trying to get her shocked with tales of the sea. Knowing what he was doing, Victoria repaid the favour by upping the notch with stories she had heard as a child.

However, he too, was eventually called away by his duties and was focused on cooking and stitching a few accidental wounds. So left to her own devices, Victoria focused on her reading, waiting for someone to have a break and have a good chat with her. A clattering by the door introduced her sister on the arm of Bruce Baxter. Victoria watched them with a raised eyebrow.

"I take it that the filming is on a break?" She asked quietly, watching the others walk in behind them, lugging heavy equipment with them. About to spring into action and help them, her actions were quelled by a singular dark look from her older sister. Preston, the assistant to the director smiled sympathetically, aware that she was just about to help him.

"Yes, Victoria, they are on a break. You should watch, it is most fascinating," Elizabeth simpered, her hand stroking Baxter's uncovered forearm. Victoria's eyes narrowed. She hated how despite her fiancé, Elizabeth happily flirted with anyone who caught her eye,

"I'm sure it is, but to be perfectly honest, I think your fiancé would enjoy the show a little more than me." Baxter's eyes widened and he stepped away from the female beside him. Elizabeth huffed in frustration and walked over to Victoria. Grabbing her arm, the woman frog marched her out of the room and to the covered deck, not aware that a majority of men were huffing and working just around the corner.

"What is wrong with you?" Elizabeth hissed. "Are you so bored that you have to ruin my fun with Bruce Baxter?"

"You're about to get married, Elizabeth, have some decorum!" Victoria returned.

"You're one to speak, flitting off to wherever the Captain may be at the time. You know he isn't an acceptable suitor. I refuse to let you have anything more to do with him," Elizabeth looked triumphant, thinking she had managed to halt any relations the Captain and Victoria may have and yet still convince Bruce Baxter that her younger sister was poking fun at her.

"No, I won't be confined just because you have whims. Tyler didn't let you get away with it when we were at home. And how did you convince him to get on a ship that wasn't one of the company's anyway?" Victoria folded her arms against her chest, wanting answers.

"I told him that I wanted to take you on a holiday just before he left for Chicago, he gave me a whole bunch of money and told us to have a good trip." Victoria stared at her stunned. Her sister never told her brother her plans. Tyler had no idea of what was going on. She was going to be married by the time she got back to New York with him not knowing anything about it! With him _not_ being able to _do_ anything about it!

"You're forcing me to get married without telling our brother anything? It's by his whim alone that we are not living on the streets, remember?!" Victoria gasped, appalled at her sister's behaviour.

"It's not just his whim, you own most of the company, or will do when you are twenty five. My concern is with the company. You need to have some stability when you give it to your husband to take care of. I'm just helping you find one that will expand our fortune." Elizabeth looked so matter of fact, unaware that she just ripped the fabric of her sister's world from under her feet. Fury laced through Victoria. There was going to be no way in hell that she was going to take this laying down. Eyes flashing with barely repressed anger, she walked right up close.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Liz. I will not be married off, just because you want me out of the way. If what you say is true, I'll be talking to Tyler about the will father left and if I'm going to be majority holder, I won't be getting married and letting just anyone take over. I will choose my own husband when I'm good and ready." She whirled around and walked away, far too tempted to smack the sheer stupidity out of her sister. How on earth did she think she could get away with it? Guilt flooded through her system as she walked towards the bow. How could she judge Tyler so harshly when he had no idea of what was happening?

If only she had talked to him about it when Elizabeth told her what they were going to do. Instead she had locked herself away and refused anything to do with Tyler, not even saying goodbye when he left for business. He had nothing to do with anything that was gong on. Spying a few boxes with a gap between them, she hunkered down, not wanting to talk to anyone. What must he think of her?

But what she didn't get was the whole business about owning their company. She admitted to herself that she spent most of her time with her father learning what she could, but the expectation of society was that her brother inherits the company and the sisters get a very large dowry. But it was a modern time now; perhaps she could successfully run a shipping business. Victoria sighed. Most people didn't deal well with change. Most men refused to work for a woman. She looked up towards the wheelhouse, it just visible over the wooden boxes. Would the Captain be willing to work for a woman, if offered? The man of her thoughts walked out of the door and leaned against the railing, smoking. He was a strange one, unpredictable as the sea. Groaning at the speed and pain of her thoughts, Victoria leant back and leaned her head against the box at her back, her eyes closing.

"Oh, hello there." Opening her eyes once more, Victoria noticed a friendly blonde woman leaning against the exit of her hiding spot. "I'm Ann Darrow. You must be one of the other passengers I've seen around here."

Victoria straightened up, her manners kicking in. "Victoria DeLioncourt." She held out her hand, "Pleased to meet you."

"DeLioncourt?" Ann mused for a moment, shaking the other's hand. "I've heard that name before." Her eyes brightened. "I know, you're family sponsored the theatre that I used to work at before the Harold's family came in."

"That was probably around the time when my father passed away," Victoria said quietly.

Ann's face crumpled in sympathy. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Its not that, Ann, just family troubles with my sister has left me a little drained." She explained.

"Oh, yes, we heard yelling when we came to have lunch. Carl Denham decided that it was best to have a rest this afternoon when your sister walked back in and dragged Bruce off somewhere." Victoria smiled humourlessly.

"She certainly doesn't behave like she has someone waiting for her back home, does it?" Ann's eyes widened with realisation and she blushed. Victoria felt bad. "Listen, I'm really sorry, you came over, all nice and polite, and I'm just feeling very bitter at the moment. How about we start over? Do you like playing cards?" Ann smiled at her happily and nodded.


End file.
